koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Jinju
=Overview= Jinju - the river city- is Korea's most beautiful city. As the river's name indicates, Jinju boasts breathtaking scenery. Jinju is located in the Southern part of the Korean Peninsula, in the western part of Gyeongsangnam-do. Jinju is a historic city that has proudly maintained their one thousand-year-old cultural heritage, it proudly acknowledges the history of an heroic general, KIM Su-Min, who led one of three great victories during the Japanese invasion of Korea in 1592. Jinju is recognised as a hub city of Southern Korea. From old times, Jinju was a leader of national culture and spirit,as a city that has held 1000 year old historical heritage. Jinju has been well renowned as a home of patriotic spirit, education, culture and art. Jinju (진주) is a pleasant city located alongside a relatively clean river and in pleasant surroundings. Its only a small city (pop approx 400 000) but it has a pretty active foreigner community. Generally the locals are very friendly without the hostility sometimes found in other areas. Jinju is easy to get around and has easy access to the Jinyangho Lake (big lake) and mountains. Jinju is a place where you can experience the natural beauty of Korea as well as the cultural history of Korea within a short distance from the city. From the beautiful mountains and valleys to the coastal areas. Jinju is a small city, and not unlike many other Korean cities, but it is outer areas of the city that hold its uniqueness. =Transportation= Getting there The one thing you do not have to worry about in Korea is transportation, and Jinju is no exception to other cities in Korea. Whether it is getting around Jinju city or getting to the local attractions or travelling to Seoul or any other major city, you will not encounter any problems, other than understanding the language. By air JINJU AIRPORT (SACHEON) Korean Airlines: Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Asiana Airlines: Three times per day - Jinju to Seoul Three times per day - Seoul to Jinju By rail JINJU STATION Ist Class: Four times per day - Seoul to Jinju Four times per day - Jinju to Seoul Special Class Only once per day - Seoul to Jinju Only once per day - Jinju to Seoul By bus JINJU EXPRESS BUS TERMINAL Jinju to Seoul/Seoul to Jinju - 06:00 to 21:00 Buses leave every twenty minutes The bus trip takes about 5 hours with one designated stop on the way. Make sure you memorise where your bus is parked when stopped at the designated stop or they will pull out without you. Once out of the cities the bus trip is pleasant and fast travelling on freeway or motorway to your destination. OTHER CITY BUS SERVICES. From Jinju you are able to catch an Express Bus to any major city in Korea from the Jinju Express Bus Terminal. Jinju to Pusan Jinju to Daegu Jinju to Daejeon By car Unless you are going to live in Jinju for a long time or you have a desire to get out and explore some remote areas, there is no need to own or drive a car in the Jinju area. There are excellent transport systems in place to take you to most places. However, if your heart is set on driving, then there are some warnings you must head. Petrol/Gas is expensive. The driving and parking environment in Korea, including Jinju, is horrendous. There are road rules but nobody heeds them, and consideration and road courtesy is non-existant. Municipal transit Taxis There is a plentiful supply of Taxis in Jinju, the service is excellent and cheap, especially if there are more than one of you to share the fare. For a foreigner, get a Korean friend to write your destination in Korean and give it to the taxi driver as most do not speak English. The yellow taxi's are cheaper than the black taxis. Rail No internal city rail system in Jinju Bus You will not experience any difficulties in getting out and about by bus in Jinju. The buses operate on a regular basis, are cheap, and you can catch a bus to any part of the city. It will take time, however, to know which bus number to catch for your destination, there are no timetables available. =Shopping= Department Stores Jinju has basically only one major department store - E-Mart, where you can purchase foods stuffs, including some western type foods, clothing, footwear, electrical goods, bedding and household goods. E-Mart also includes a food court, where you can sit and eat western style take-away foods or a large variety of traditional Korean foods. Grocery Stores Are found everywhere in Jinju, from small family operated grocery stores, to the upmarket chain convience stores like LG25. These grocery stores generally operate 24 hours for your convience. At these stores you can purchase items like, milk, soft drinks, beer, cigarettes, snack foods and general grocery items. Electronics Stores Electronic goods can be purchased at E-Mart or one of the many chain electonic stores located in Jinju like Samsung, LG etc Home and Garden Stores If you are planning to set up house in Jinju, there are furniture shops in Jinju that can provide most of your requirements, whether you are looking for new or second hand furniture and appliances.Linen and bedding stores are also available and there is also two outdoor markets in Jinju where you can purchase all of these things. Personal gardens are pretty much non-existant in Jinju, however, there are plenty of shops where you can buy indoor plants and pots and all the tools to satisfy your green thumb. Book Stores There are a number of book stores in Jinju, however, most only stock Korean literature. The bookstore, on the basement floor, of the MBC building in Hotan-Dong, does have some English language and reading books. It is almost impossible to find English newspapers in Jinju, the internet being the only way to keep up with overseas news and current events. Joongang (Central) Market and the Underground Shopping Mall Come and get a glimpse into the daily lives of the people of Jinju at this market with over a 100 year history. At Joongang market shoppers can browse through the medicine and hanbok (traditional Korean dress) street, restaurant street, and street vendor street. The central underground shopping mall, south of Jinju central intersection, offers an array of medicinal products, accessories,cosmetics, clothing and living products. =Dining and Entertainment= 'Snack-style bars' These "Grab a quick bite to eat" type snack Bars are found everywhere in Jinju, especially in the main city area and around the Universities 'Pub-style bars' Plenty to be found for that night out on the town. There are plenty of HOF's (pubs)in the main city area as well as in the suburban areas. Some of the larger Hotels have Night Clubs that open to the early hours of the morning. One thing to remember, you must order something to eat when ordering drinks. 'Fast Food and Noodles' Are to be found on every street in Jinju. There are Western style takeaway like McDonalds, KFC, etc, and Korean noodle bars, sandwich bars and you can find small street vendors selling hot food on the street to the hungry masses. =Services= Auto Service Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies Hospitals *GyeongSang University Hospital (055) 750-8282 *Jinju Goryeo Hospital (055) 751-2525 *Jeil Hospital (055) 750-7119 *Bando Hospital (055) 749-0200 *Jinju Medical Clinic (055) 740-8281 *Hanil Hospital (055) 750-1333 =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= *'Jinjuseong Castle'. Preserving the ancient history of Jinju, Jinjuseong Castle offers spectacular views of the traversing Namgang River. A historic place of one of the three major battles of the Imjinwaeran (Jinjuuseong Castle battle of 1592), some 70,000 army soldiers and civilians valiantly died for their country trying to defend the castle from Japanese invaders. City Mascot - Nongae. During the Imjinwaeran War of 1592, the female martyr Nongae plunged to her death while clutching onto a Japanese General.Uiam Rock is an isolated rock found near the river bank below Jinjuseong castle and is the place where Nongae launched herself into the river. Since ancient times, legend has it that war was to ensue if the rock and the river bank touched. Jinjuseong Castle includes Chokseongnu Pavilion, named for its stately location on a rock cliff above the Namgang River. It is known for having one of the most stunning views in Korea. Founded during the rule of the 28th King of Goryeo 1n 1241, the pavilion has been renovated eight times. Jinjuseong Castle also includes Jinju National Museum, this museum emphasizes the historical significance of the Jinjuseong Battle. *'Insa-Dong Antique Street'. Includes a wide assortment of antique goods such as ancient writings, paintings, crafts and stone figures are on display and for sale. *'Jinyangho Lake, Observation Platform and Rest Area'The sunsets are splendid over this romatic lake that acts as a reservoir for water flowing from Jirisan Mountain. *'Gyeonsangnam-Do Arboretum, Botanical Gardens and Wildlife Zoo' Overflowing with a bounty of beautiful and exotic flowers and trees, this arboretum serves as a natural ecology learning center for forestry and fauna enthusiasts. *'Mt Worasan and Cheonggoska Temple' Mt. Worasan, with its spectacular sunset and sunrise views, is home to the 1000 year old Cheonggoksa Temple and its 400 year old inner sanctuary. *Obang-ri Gobungeun *Namak Confucian Academy *Jukgok Hemp Cloth Village *Mt Jirisan (Sancheong) *Haeinsa Temple (Hapcheon) *Bugok Hot Spring (Changnyeong) *Mt. Namhaegeumsan (Namhae) Specialty Products :SPECIALTY PRODUCTS: *Jinju Bibimbap *Jinju Heotjesabap *Jinju Gyobang Traditional Table setting *Jinju Grilled Eel *Jinju Silk. In 1910, the first silk factory began its operations in Jinju and started manufacturing silk with machines in 1912, and the production of rayon began in 1935. Jinju now produces 80% of the silk in Korea due to achieving the best quality through the advanced development of technology and research. Approximately 120 Jinju silk companies export the highest quality silk to countries in North America and Europe. *Jangsaeng Doragi *Wood Crafts *Ceramic arts *Hanji craft *Nongae bamboo charcoal FESTIVALS *'Gaecheon Arts Festival. (Annually from October 3rd - October 10th).' The entire city turns to the streets for celebration at Korea's first provincial culture art festival,which awakens the artistic spirit of the Korean people. The occasion is also a commerative event for the Jinjuseong Battle victory during the Imjinwaeran. *'Jinju Namgang Lantern Festival. (Annually from October 1st - October 15th).' This nationally designated cultural tourism festival that can only be found in Jinju features a spectacle of lighted lanterns floating on the Namgang to commerate the patriotic spirit of the 70000 militia corps and government troops who died for their country defending Jinju from the Japanese forces. *'Jinju National Bullfighting contest.'*'(Annually from October 3rd - October 8th)' Recognized as Korea's oldest bullfighting event, spectators can witness a dazzling test of strength at this bullfighting contest held on the white sands near the banks of the Namgang river. *'Jinju Nongae Festival (Annually during the fourth week of May).' The memory of the patriotic martyrs who died during the Jinjuseong Battle as well ass Jinju's traditional art are passed on to future generations at this annual Festival. *'''Jinju Bibimbap Festival. (Annually during the fourth week of May) Visitors can taste many different varieties of Jinju Bimbimbap - the city's representative traditional dish, as well as Jinju Heotjesabap, grilled eel. Museums *'Jinju National Museum' Established to memorialize the historical significance of the Jinuseong Castle battle. The 1st and 2nd floors have permanent exbibition halls . *'Jinju Forestry Museum' As the country's largest forestry museum, it has four exhibition halls ans a nature specimen room, ecology room and nature study room. Visitors can see a total of some 2,040 forestry specimens and learn about the evolution of Korea,s southern area forests. Temples *'Cheonggoksa Temple Founded by priest Doseon during the 5th year (879) King Heongang's rule of the Shilla Dynasty, a harmony of camellias and bamboo groves spot the grounds of Cheonggoksa Temple, and wild tea leaves abound on the mountain behind the temple. During the first year (1612) of King Gwanghaegun's rule of the Joseon Dynasty, the majestic main sanctuary was the oldest building in the Gyeongnam region. *Eungseoksa Temple' =Recreation= Outdoor Activities *Walking *Bike riding *Beaches are close to Jinju *Fishing (River and Ocean) Parks The Namgang river runs through the middle of Jinju and beside the river are walking tracks and bicycle tracks for all to use. There are also recreational areas to play badminton, volleyball, soccer. There are small parks dotted thoughout the city but because of their size, recreational activities are limited. In the outlining areas, there are many National parks and recreational park areas you can visit. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= *Official site of the city *http://www.jinju.go.kr/eng *http://www.lanternfestival.org *http://www.gaecheonart.org *http://www.gntree.go.kr *http://www.jinju.museum.go.kr *http://www.jinjubulls.com Category:Cities